The First Night
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: A post Stars one shot. Prelude to The First Steps. It's a classic case of wedding night jitters for newlyweds Usagi and Mamoru. Each face their own breed of fear, be it homesickness or insecurity. Lucky for them, true love conquers all. Major fluff ahead!


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon never has and never will be mine. So leave a girl to weep, why don't you?

A/N: It's a prequel without a sequel! Yay! Alrighty... so like I mentioned before, this one shot is the prelude to "The First Steps". What, you ask, is _that _about? Well, the story will be a lot like "Snapshots of the Royals" in that it'll be a bunch of one shots strung together about Usagi and Mamoru's family life. However, it'll be different in the fact that Crystal Tokyo takes a lot longer to come about, and the focus will be on milestones as opposed to the mundane. Also showcases the strain of juggling childcare and a full-time job since they _aren't_ rolling around in riches. You'll see that maintaining a strong relationship is more work as a result, but don't worry- UM _forever_! Next question: will we ever _see_ aforementioned story? Most likely in the distant future. At the moment, I'm bogged down with the impending bulldozer life calls 'college' and trying to complete the stories already up. Stay tuned, but don't expect an immediate posting. Just be aware! Now, we've dawdled enough. Read on!

**The First Night**

Rated K+ for suggestive themes. Because we all know what happened before this exchange ;-D

* * *

Usagi let out a tiny shiver, but this time it was not because pleasure was racking her figure. Instead, the trembling of her body was a response to cool night air undulating in from the open window. Not a moment later, a fuzzy blanket was draped over her petite frame. She smiled gratefully, listening to bare feet slap against wood and the loud creak of aforementioned window being pushed shut. Another few seconds, and a warm body slid onto the mattress to cuddle next to hers. The blonde sighed in contentment, wrapping her arms around the ebony-headed man lying beside her.

"Thank you, Mamo-chan," she murmured, touching thin fingers to Mamoru's cheek. She turned a blinding smile on her new husband and he chuckled, grasping the hand tickling his face. Mamoru proceeded to kiss each appendage soliticiously, one by one.

"Anything for my beautiful wife," he returned, his tone positively relishing in the last word. Usagi flushed a delicate shade of rouge, burrowing her countenance in his strong, muscled chest. Mamoru laughed heartily, pecking the top of her flaxen head and drawing her close. He snuck under the covers just to feel her against him once more, unsure if he'd ever get over how amazing it was to be so intimately connected with Usagi. "Oh Usako, you're just too cute when you're bashful."

"I'm not being bashful!" Usagi cried into him, the affronted wail made less potent because it was so muffled.

"Then you're embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed either," the nineteen and a half year old retorted, shooting up and contorting her features so she looked displeased. It failed miserably, because she was still blushing brilliantly. Mamoru cupped her chin, appraising the suspiciously heated complexion. His hand roved up to caress her flushed cheek.

"What are you then, to cause such a lovely color pink?"

The aforementioned hue burgeoned even darker, bordering on crimson. Such a feat would've sent even ChibiUsa into fits of jealously, wondering how it was humanly possible to match her unique eyes on someone else's visage. Usagi pressed her face into his palm, revelling in the callused softness. Somehow, even this managed to ignite searing sparks of electricity beneath her skin. She groaned ever so quietly, closing her lids to savor his ministrations.

"I'm not bashful or embarrassed. I'm just... in shock, I guess." Her eyes flew open to latch onto his own, watching carefully for a reaction. He was nodding, gazing with rapture out the window with a silly smile dancing on his lips. Unconsciously, his fingers began carding through Usagi's odango. Said Moon Princess grinned, continuing, "A wonderful, blissful, head-over-heels-in-love _shock_."

"I don't think I could've described it better myself," Mamoru admitted, staring back down at her again. Usagi fairly swooned under his twin orbs of midnight blue. He began trailing kisses down her neck, but Usagi frowned. She couldn't be distracted. Not just yet. There was another confession to make, but this one was undoubtedly more sensitive. Would Mamoru understand? She prayed he would not take offense-

"I'm... I'm also sort of... scared."

Mamoru stopped making love abruptly, pulling back to examine the woman pinning him with nervous cerulean depths. "Scared in what way?"

"I'm... well... I guess it's..." There went the mad blush. She averted her countenance, mumbling incoherently. _Now _she was embarrassed, bashful, and a whole host of other awkward emotions! _Curse this betraying flush..._

"Usako?" Mamoru prompted concernedly.

"I said... well... I'm... this is very new for me," she finally spat out, relieved at the sudden relaxation flooding her bones. There. That wasn't so bad, minus the rambling bit. "I'm never sleeping in my own bed, my own room after this. I'm... well, _we_... we're on our own now. This- this is it. This is the beginning of the future, I guess. It's only a matter of time before a city to rule and a baby to care for pop into the picture. I'm... just _scared_."

Mamoru smiled gently. "I understand completely. Sweetheart, if you get homesick, we can visit your family every day if you want! And goodness knows I don't use my phone half as much as I should... And I know what you mean about being scared- I have _no clue_ how marriage works; not really. I don't remember my parents, so... no experience there. And I've always been a... withdrawn sort of man. Until you came along, little Bunny (here he teasingly poked Usagi's nose), I tended to... keep my heart in a carefully warded cage, I suppose. Nobody was going to get in, I'd promised myself. Then you came along, and I knew... you were the one. I wanted to spend forever with you, and not just because we were lovers a thousand years ago. I wanted you for _Tsukino_ _Usagi_, the bubbly little Odango Atama behind the Sailor suit and and the ballgown.

"We can do this, Usako. All it takes is love, determination, and trust. We'll mount every obstacle in stride; take every surprise and twist life flings at us. And you know why? Because we've proven again and again that our love conquers everything- from the pettiest arguments to the fiercest brainwashing witch."

Usagi giggled half-heartedly. "I don't suppose you can get surgery for that little problem?"

Mamoru openly let loose his mirth. "I do seem susceptible to brainwashing, huh? But you're one to talk, Miss Danger Magnet! I swear I'm going to put you in bubble wrap and lock you in our bedroom for the next fifty or so years... but even then you'd probably attract some evil rogue prince bent on revenge..."

Usagi embraced him tightly. "Never leave me again, 'kay?"

Mamoru breathed in the fruity scent of her hair. "I promise with all my heart that I would never willingly leave you. And even if some unforeseen circumstances forced us apart, I would find my way back to you. We're one, Usako... forever."

Usagi was surprised when a tear slipped past her defenses.

She realized suddenly that it was not released in sorrow. It was in joy. Pure _joy_.

Her dream of marrying Mamoru had come true. It was their first night, but certainly not their last. Usagi felt giddy at the thought that there were years and years to come of sleeping next to her dashing chevalier husband. His face would be her nighttime lullaby, and her greeting in the morning.

Nothing could ever separate them now.

_Fin_

* * *

Review! And now for some shameless self-promotion: READ MY OTHER STORIES! Please?

Ah well. Do what you will. Companion fic to come... later.

**AngelMoon Girl**


End file.
